Spray devices are known for the purposes of domestic cleaning, for example for cleaning hard surfaces such as windows, baths and ovens, as well as for spot cleaning of floor coverings such as carpets. Most spray devices which are commercially available are manually or electrically operated, that is to say that the devices comprise a pump which is activated or operated by the consumer. Most commonly this activation generates liquid pressure in a chamber by means of a positive displacement pump which in turn drives the liquid from the chamber usually through a dispensing nozzle. Many dispensing patterns are possible, but a conical spray is the most common. Usually, such spray devices comprise a reservoir filled with an active composition, and a means to dispense the composition from within said reservoir. The spray devices typically further comprise a basic fitment system to secure the reservoir onto the dispensing means, so as to establish a fluid communication between the two.
D1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,085 ) is a U.S. patent to International Medical Consultants, Inc. It discloses an automatic needle protector, especially for use with a syringe. The needle protector comprises a cylinder slidably mounted via a spring onto the syringe. In normal position, the spring pushes the cylinder, which surrounds the needle. When a vertical pressure is applied onto the cylinder, and the cylinder slides down, giving access to the needle.
D2 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,163 ) is a U.S. patent to Haynes Miller, Inc. It discloses a shield for protecting the needle of a syringe, with an annular connector for connecting the two, and comprising at least one protective arm hingedly mounted upon the connector and pivotable between a first protecting position, and a second open position.
While solving some issues, the above mentioned inventions still present some disadvantages. After removing the reservoir from the appliance, the needle is accessible by anyone who would put his hand into the appliance's recess. Such needles are typically very sharp, and likely to cause injury upon contact, more particularly if some dispensed product remains on it. This is true for any type of user, but especially true for children. Indeed, it has been shown that children are very curious and while playing, they tend to put their hands into the recess of the dispensing appliance.
It is therefore one main object of the present invention to provide the user with a liquid dispensing appliance comprising a vented reservoir filled with a liquid, and a dispensing appliance, said reservoir and said appliance being fitted such as to prevent any leakage during the use of the appliance, and where the fitment between said appliance and said reservoir is such that it prevents access to the fitment's needle when said reservoir is removed from said appliance.